Awan dan Matahari
by Backyard Panda
Summary: "Kau itu … kenapa suka sekali melihat awan, sih?"/"Menurutku melihat awan bisa membuatku tenang."/"Hoo…. Terdengar seperti kau ya, Shika. Kau seperti awan"/"Kalau aku awan, berarti kau seperti matahari lho, Ino."/"Kenapa?"/Fluff drabble for my ShikaIno. Mind to read and review?


**Warning: **OOC, _rush_ dan _typo_(_s_) yang mungkin bertebaran. Saya _beginner author_, jadi mungkin cerita gaje total.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by me**

_**Happy reading**_**!  
**

* * *

**Matahari dan Awan**

"Panaaas…. Hari ini panasnya terik sekali. Uh, anginnya pergi ke mana, sih? Panasnya…." Keluh seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang. "Oh, awan … tolong halangi cahaya matahari sampai aku selesai bekerja."

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Ino. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu," pemuda berkuncir mirip nanas di dekatnya bersuara.

Ino—nama gadis tadi—mendengus tak senang. Ia meletakkan sekop dan kantung benih bunga krisan yang dipegangnya dari tadi kemudian melangkah pergi dari taman kecil milik keluarganya.

"Hei, mau kemana? Pekerjaan kita belum selesai di sini," cegah Shikamaru—si pemuda berkuncir nanas.

"Aku mau ambil sesuatu. Sebentar saja kok," jawab Ino. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, pertanda ia mempersilakan gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino keluar dengan dua gelas minuman dan sepiring camilan. Disuruhnya Shikamaru mencuci tangan dan beristirahat di teras belakang rumahnya. Shikamaru menurut saja.

"Shika…." Ino memanggil si nanas yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Hn?" Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya, mulutnya penuh dengan kue manju saat ini.

"Kau itu … kenapa suka sekali melihat awan, sih?" Tanya Ino sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru yang saat ini memang sedang melihat ke langit—awan maksudnya.

_Obsidian_ pemuda nanas itu tertuju pada Ino, alisnya terangkat satu. Jika kau ingin tahu, dia menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya—oh, baiklah, itu tidak penting. Dengan agak susah ia menelan kue manju yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

Ino menaikkan bahunya, "ingin saja."

Shikamaru menghela napas, aneh-aneh saja pertanyaan gadisnya ini. Matanya menatap Ino malas, tapi ia tetap menjawab, "menurutku melihat awan bisa membuatku tenang."

"Lalu?" Kata Ino tak sabar.

"Awan selalu bergerak mengikuti angin," Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit, "jika angin bertiup kencang, maka awan pun akan melaju dengan kencang. Jika angin bertiup pelan, maka awan pun juga akan bergelak perlahan."

Ino mengangguk antusias. Shikamaru melanjutkan, "begitu juga dengan arahnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke manapun angin bergerak, awan akan selalu mengikuti arahnya. Mereka seperti mengajarkan kita untuk bisa mengikuti situasi. Ada saatnya kita harus bergerak cepat, namun kita juga butuh waktu bersantai dengan bergerak sedikit pelan dan tenang. Kita juga lebih baik mengikuti arah dan situasi dalam bertindak, bukan."

"Hoo…. Terdengar seperti kau ya, Shika. Kau seperti awan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaaa … kau selalu tenang dalam bertindak, selalu mengikuti alur. Namun ada saatnya kau bergerak cepat dalam situasi tertentu. Lebih agresif, begitu maksudku."

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir—atau mungkin hanya pura-pura berpikir—sambil memegang dagunya. "Maksudmu agresif seperti saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu gitu? Atau saat aku yang memulai _first kiss_ kita? Atau—"

"Shika!" Ino menjerit dengan wajah memerah. Shikamaru terkekeh melihatnya, dicubitnya pipi cibum gadis pirang itu. Ino merengut malu.

Kemudian cuaca menjadi sedikit teduh karena awan menutupi cahaya matahari yang sedari tadi menerpa mereka, angin pun bertiup sedikit lebih kencang kali ini.

"Angin dan awan, terima kasih sudah menutupi sinar mataharinyaaa! Kalian memang baik!" Kata ino dengan nada cerianya.

"Apa, sih. Norak," sindir Shikamaru.

"Biar saja," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku awan, berarti kau seperti matahari lho, Ino."

Sekarang giliran Ino yang menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ya begitu, masa kau tidak tahu bagaimana matahari itu?"

"Maksudmu membuat gerah begitu?"

"Mungkin."

"Jahat!"

Ino memukul lengan Shikamaru. Lelaki itu tertawa sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ino _baka_," ujar Shikamaru sambil memencet hidung Ino. "Matahari itu … sumber energi. Makhluk hidup tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Bahkan beberapa benda buatan manusia saja tidak akan bekerja tanpa bantuan matahari."

"Lalu hubungannya denganku?"

"Singkat saja, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kau, Ino," ucap pemuda nanas itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

Mata Ino melebar, wajahnya memanas, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan shikamaru.

"Hee? Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bego! Bicara seperti itu kok bisa pakai wajah menyebalkanmu itu, sih?!"

"Hahahahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku cuma mau menggodamu kok."

"Menyebalkan."

Shikamaru masih terkekeh geli. Dielusnya surai pirang Ino, kemudian menarik dagu gadisnya mendekat.

"Senyum dong, matahariku."

Ciuman singkat dari Shikamaru sukses membuat wajah Ino makin merah, '_makin mirip sama matahari_,' pikir Shikamaru.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Oke, saya tau ini maksa. Jadi, MAAF! ;;~;; Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca :3**

**Akhir kata, **_**review**_**,**_** please**_**?**


End file.
